Green Darnussian Socialist Party
The Green Darnussian Socialist Party was a left-wing political party for the working class of Darnussia founded by Michael Reilly and Alex McCallister. The party was replaced by the Red Stad Communist Front in 2574. It was the predecessor of the modern Communist Party of Darnussia. =History= The GDSP was founded as the Darnussian Universities Socialist Club on 28 May 2523 by socialist student Michael Reilly and his friend and companion, Alexander McCallister. At first, the club was unpopular and was often targeted by extreme right-wingers who even burned down their early Headquarters, that was a small library that could be booked. Reilly was assaulted twice and McCallister was nearly killed when attacked an anrgy mob. Despite these dangers, the duo carried on and by September 2526, the club had reached 100 members. When it came time for Reilly and McCallsiter to leave university, they decided to promote the club even more rather than persue their desired careers. They struggled on, being banned twice from speaking in public because of the dangour posed to them. However, by 2535, the public had grown used to them, and membership increased dramaticly after many legislations that the public were against were being passed. Darnussia began to sway towards Socialist and Communist ideas. By 2545, nearly 65,000 people were members of the club. In 2549, Reilly and McCallister decided to become a political party. They changed to the Darnussia-Left Socialist Party but in April 2550, the Green Darnussian Socialist Party was born. The leader of the party, Michael Reilly stood down as party leader due to failing health in May 2553. Alex McCallister died the following month due to a brian tumor. David Collin McCallister, Alex McCallister's son, took over as leader of the party and went on to win 47 seats in his first election. He came second in the presidential election in 2558 losing by just one million votes. He retired from politics in March 2559 to look after his mother who has cancer. Everybody expected his son, James McCallister to take over, but James claimes to be a strong nationalist and said he want's nothing to do with his grandfathers party. So, Michael Reilly's cousin, Frank Oberskië took over in April as the leader. Michael Reilly was also addmitted to Red Stad General Hospital with a stomach infection but doctors said it wasn't seroius. After Reilly died, Oberskië lost the party leadership to Norman Lee Lanzalotta, who changed it into a communist party. Michael Reilly Michael Reilly was born in Red Stad on 28 May 2504. His father was a catholic socialist while his mother was a conservative athiest. He choose to follow his father and he became interested in politics at a very early age. After 7 years of primary school and 6 years at secondry school, at which he got 4 highers, he went to Red Stad University to study Medicine and Politics where he met Alex McCallister. After Secondry School, Reilly spent one year in prison for refusing to do his military service. The 55 year-old has been in and out of hospital due to two faulty kidneys, that have been weak since birth. On 17 September, Reilly died in his sleep. He was thought to have died of a heart attack, but a post mortam shows signs of lukaemia. Alex McCallister Alex McCallister was born in Doressa and moved to Red Stad at age 18 to study Medicine and Law. He had served in the Army Medical Corps for 1 year before going to University. He had never really been interested in politics and claimed he "harly even knew what socialism was till I met Mikey Reilly". After been diagnosed with a brain tumor, he died on 6 June 2553. There is an annual memeorial service for him at Red Stad University on 6 June. =Red Stad University= The GDSP always remained close to Red Stad University, as it was the founding ground for the party. The HQ for the party, "The Green Building" is situated on the university campus. Nearly all students who attend are members of the party. Reilly visited every year to talk to students and hold party meetings as Reilly lived in Doressa. =Current Leadership= The party no longer exists. Leader, Deputy Leader, In Office. Michael Reilly, Alex McCallister, 2323 - 2553. Alex McCallister, David Colin McCallister, 2553 - 2553. David Colin McCallister, Peter White, 2553 - 2559. Frank Oberskië, Neil Oberskië, 2559 - Present. =Policies= We agree with homosexual marrige, abortion and euthanasia. We support human rights and are against the death penalty.*We are completly against a large defence budget and conscription. We feel that a small defence force is nessesary, but we don't need an attack force. Enviromentaly friendly production only are allowed in our industry. We are against monarchies and dictatorships and we feel that everyone from every religion, culture and skin colour are equal. We want to prevent the rich getter richer and the poor getting poorer. =News= The GDSP are currently under a state of shock after a right-wing extreamist almost won control over the party (see below). Close call The Oberskië family almost lost control of the GDSP on 27 November 2571. An election was called to vote for the new leader of the GDSP. Oberskië recieved 51% of the vote while his opponent - Kristoph von Schmit - recieved 49%. Von Schmit was planning to change the party from a Green Socialist party, to a centralist, more capitalist supporting party. Oberskië that this was to close, and if Schmit wanted a right-wing party, he should join the DLA, or the DCU. Schmit failed to take over, and quit the party shortly after. Oberskië says that the GDSP will never change, and always stay left-wing.